Caval Laralyn
For Use In: Pre-Main Timeline RPs only. Name: Caval Laralyn (NSW) Age: 170 Height: 5.9 feet Weight: 150 pounds Eyes: Dark Green Hair: Long and dark Character History Caval grew up on a farm, her days where filled with the normal tavern work, which she was content with. As she gradually turned into a woman she fell in love with Caz a village boy. To be able to spend more time in Baerlon where she could bump into him, and meet secretly in-between, she took the decision to become the apprentice of the med woman in town. Slowly she started to gain genuine interest in what she was learning as she seemed to have a talent with it. On one of these tedious normal days she heard rumors of a stranger in town, a guest at the inn. Her curiousness gained the better of her and she snuck away from work to go to the inn and see if she could catch a glimpse of the stranger, in the inn she saw a brown dressed woman and a man in a cape that made it seem he lacked body. Over the next few days she did her best to pick up rumors about the strangers, though it seemed they mostly kept to themselves and didn’t speak to anyone, so no one really knew who or why they were there. She glimpsed them several times over the next couple of weeks never separated, wherever one was the other was too. The woman was impossible to put an age to and the man never spoke and always had a blank expression with death shining from his eyes for anyone daring to cross paths with him. Which was probably where the rumors of dark friends where coming from. Then one day she heard they were about to leave, she decided to go have a last glimpse of these mysterious strangers. Caval was almost at the inn when she heard someone shout out her name; Caval turned and saw an old neighbor carrying something in her arms, when she came closer Caval saw it was the woman’s daughter. Caval looked at the girl and the head wound she had while getting the explanation; she had the girl laid down on a stone bench close by. She took a cloth from her purse and tore a piece of it drenching it with the help of her drinking skin, she washed the wound and used the rest of the cloth to lay over the wound tying it in the neck of the girl. As she was working on the girl the lady came up to her and offered to test her and see if she would be able to become an Aes Sedai. Her turn about to novice was not an easy one, she had problems settling in with the strict rules and had her share of visits to the Mistress of Novices office for her ability to let her mouth run of with her. She often thought about Coz in the start, she never got to say goodbye, but slowly her days were to filled with classes, chores and punishments and her thoughts where distracted. After 13 years in novice white she finally passed her arches on her second calling to do so. During her years as accepted she discovered her strengths and weaknesses with the different elements. Also during this time a Red Sister took interest in her fiery spirit, and even if Caval was all tiered out by the time she got to bed by the tests and chores she was set to by the Sedai she preferred it to the other chores she has always had. After giving her oaths she petitioned the Red Ajah. She liked to walk around the tower and on one of her visits to the yards she saw a face who she thought she recognized she walked over to ask the man who he was, he turned and looked shocked for a minute, then told her who he was, Coz, he had followed her to Tar Valon. He never had been able to figure out a way to gain contact with her. Over the next hours in an inn in Tar Valon they caught up with lost time and Caval was saddened that she could never bond him. It was against custom for reds to bond any man. As the years passed she learned that Coz had been killed in battle and that hardened her heart and she vowed never to look at another man. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios